The Search For Maurice
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: Life goes downhill for Brian. He decides to see if he can go back to the Monster World and find his true best friend.
1. Where it all begins again

**I OF COURSE DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO LITTLE MONSTERS OR THE CHARACTERS!  
PLEASE ENJOY MY STORY, READ AND REVIEW! **

"_One year after popping up in Malibu, leaving behind my best friend, I and my brother Eric are finally off being grounded. The charges against me and Eric and our friends, Toad, __Kiersten__ and Ronnie Coleman were dropped because we agreed to and willingly came back home. Things got better after a while. Dad moved back in and things were good between him and mom. They even finished fixing the house. Eric and I were getting along pretty well. Kiersten and I were hanging out all the time and things were progressing. Toad was kissing my butt to be my friend. Even me and Ronnie Coleman had become good friends. Until six months ago. Kiersten's dad got a new job and she had to move away to Utah. Right after that, Ronnie Coleman got into pop warner and told me I wasn't worth his time anymore because I don't play pop warner. Three months ago mom and dad separated again! Dad calls every so often and mom seems glad he's gone this time. Now Eric blames me and him and Toad do nothing but make my life hell. God I wish Maurice was still around… Sometimes I wonder if I could still see him again."_

Brian is up late as usual. He hasn't slept well at all since Kiersten moved. His insomnia went into full effect after his dad moved away. His mom has gone out again and Eric and Todd are downstairs watching movies that Brian finds stupid. He keeps looking at the vest Maurice gave him and even puts it on as he begins to reminisce about the month they spent together. He suddenly sits up and starts to think hard.

Brian then gets up and quickly runs downstairs. He shuts and locks the door that his dad finally put on before moving out again. He turns off the lights in room as his eyes grow wide with excitement. For a few minutes he paces back and forth waiting for the sun to go completely down and for it to be dark. Once it's dark he smiles and kneels next to the bed.

Remembers how one of Maurice's final words to him was, "Where there's a bed there's a way!" He tries to lift his up his bed from the side like they used too. His bed lifts up just enough. He starts to get his up. He closes his eyes and remembers to believe. He leans to the side and… His hand collides with the floor. He sits back and his head drops. He tells himself he knew he couldn't do it anymore. He wonders why he even tried.

In a bit of frustration Brian hits the floor hard and suddenly his hand goes through the floor and into a familiar feeling like a cloud with suction cups around his wrist. He smiles and suddenly with a thrust he feels himself being pulled and falls into a familiar world flat on his face. He gets up excited and looks around.  
"Maurice! Oh Maurice thank you for pulling me through!" He shouts as he hugs the monster standing in front of him.

Brian looks up and realizes he's hugging Pumpkin. He quickly backs off as Pumpkin looks at him.  
"Hey Brian! Long time no see! Glad you're back! I was to pull you through if you tried to come back!"

"Where's Maurice?"

Pumpkin just chuckles and walks away. Brian piggy backs into the arcade and looks for Maurice. He tries to ask around and every monster just looks at him and waves him off or growls at him. Brian looks for familiar faces and the few he sees don't care or remember who he is. Brian heads to the picnic area. While looking around he grabs a few hamburgers. He eats them and then downs almost an entire two liter of Mountain Dew. He grabs some ice cream and leaves when he doesn't see Maurice.

"Damn It! Where's Maurice! I can't find him anywhere!" He shouts to himself.

"You mean the guy that whacked Snick?" A voice says from out the shadows asks.

"Who are you?"

"Harold. I tried to follow you and Maurice you're first night here. After you and Maurice parted ways, barely anyone has seen him. We all thought we'd see him happiest after boy was destroyed. He's a hero around here. Yet those who know won't say anything. It's odd. But retrace your steps from the last time you saw him. Then you might find your answers. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of in Cleveland." Harold walks away.

Brian starts to look around and looks at his watch. He realizes he has twelve hours to find Maurice. So he takes off to begin retracing his steps. Down the trip on memory lane.


	2. The Search Continues

Brian heads back to the beginning of the monster world where he usually touched down with Maurice. He thinks of where to go next. He wanders by a staircase and sees Al and Fenig. He can't remember why but has a feeling they won't help. But he asks them anyway if they've seen Maurice. Just as he figured, they were of no help.

"Maurice?" "Who?" "Maurice?" "Who?" "Maurice?" "Who?" "Maurice?" "Who?" They say to each other while rocking back and forth.

Brian walks away completely irritated. He thinks for a minute and snaps his fingers. He grabs a mitt and then runs to the diamond. When he gets there he manages to catch a ball flying at him that just broke a bunch of fine china. He takes to the field and looks around.

Brian stays for a few innings of monster ball. When the batting rotation starts over, he leaves. He stops and remembers the first time he played and how fun it was. He remembers what the point of Monster Ball is and the way Maurice said it, "We get the shit! We break the shit! We put the shit back!" He starts remembering all the antics they pulled too.

Quickly he snaps out of it and heads to the mission line. Brian starts doing his best to jump to the front of the line. He sees Schmoog hoping to get answers.

"Well, well… If it isn't Brian." She says.

"Hey. I know it's been forever but I'm curious." He says.

"What is it sweetie? Do make it quick." She says

"Have you seen Marice at all in the last six months?" He asks

Schmoog just laughs at Brian before handing him four pieces of paper for a goody good in Syracuse, a brat in Phoenix, twins in Shermer and a pest in Salt Lake City. He pawns the missions off on Pumpkin claiming that he was sent to give him his assignments and traces his steps back to the Malibu exit. He starts to follow all of them back. Asking each monster he sees if they've seen Maurice. Each one making fun of him. Even more irritated he sits on the middle of the ground trying to remember what else happened that night.

Brian eventually goes to the tire swings where him and Maurice made up their secret handshake. He acts it out and then just sits on the tire swing. He starts to reminisce again to keep his mind off of being frustrated. While reminiscing, he really starts to wish he had spent more time with Maurice. Or even have just stayed instead of leaving with the rest.

Then it hits him. Boy's room! Maurice helped them best Boy! He looks up and starts to take off. He trips and falls down when his foot gets caught in the tire swing. He gets back up and starts to run for the stair case that led to Boys old room. He knocks down and or out of the way more monsters then he can count.

When Brian gets to where the staircase was, he doesn't see it. He stands in surprise and disappointment. He just looks at the empty space and then turns around. He starts to cry because he feels it's all for nothing. Out of anger, he runs a few feet and kicks a support beam. He sits back down and screams "Shit! Damn It! I'll never find him!"

Suddenly Brian hears a thud behind him and he turns around. There's a monster laying face first on the ground. Brian stands up and helps her get up. It's Angel Face and she looks at him. He leans back when she sees his vest.  
"Oh bless your heart! Your Maurice's friend." She says.

"Yes." Brian replies very annoyed.

"Maurice moved the staircase to the other side. Thought it would be a change to show others they're welcomed to go to that room since Boy and Snick are dead." She says.

Brian looks at her and thanks her. He takes off and goes to the other side. When he gets there he stops at the bottom. When he checks his watch he sees that he has eight hours left before sunrise. He checks out the staircase and notices that there's more added. A few twist, spirals and an upside down part.  
"Jesus! You can't make it easier can you Maurice?" He asks shaking his head.

Brian takes a deep breath, exhales and begins to sprint up they stair case. Without missing a beat he follows the signs. He even runs backwards around the second set of three spirals. He hangs onto both sides of the banister when he gets to the upside down part and prays for his life. Once he reaches the end and is at the door he checks his watch again. Six hours and twenty-two minutes til sunrise. He's bewildered that that almost took two and a half hours but shakes the the thought. He looks at the door and takes another deep breath. He reaches forward, opens the door and goes in.


	3. All for nothing?

Brian goes through the door way and is in awe of how different the room looks. Nothing of Boy's is left. Not even the dart board. As Brian is exploring and looking for Maurice he sees Boys charred clothes and Snicks melted clothes hanging up on a wall covered with dart holes. Brian laughs a little bit and says out loud to himself, "Maurice." Brian searches around for the next little while shouting Maurice's name. Sadly it is to no avail. He only hears the echo of his own voice.

"Damn it Maurice! This is beginning to not be worth it!" Brian shouts and kicks a ball across the room.

Brian looks around a little more and leaves a note on the wall saying,  
"I love whatcha done with the room. - Brian"

He heads over to check out a closet and as soon as he realizes which room it really is he screams "Oh Shit!" as he falls down the rabbit hole and lands on the endless supply of stuffed animals. He looks around and prays he's not stuck there. Suddenly he notices that the door isn't even on the hinges. He climbs out the door and starts to beat his head against the wall.

He has no idea where to go from here. Brian just starts to wonder around the Monster World dragging his feet in frustration. He checks his watch. Five hours 'til sun up. He smiles and decides that he might as well make the most of it and have some fun while he's down here. Brian goes to the stairwell that leads to Ronnie Coleman's room.

Suddenly he's able to get through and is shocked that he can still get through alone. Brian looks around and gets a big cheesy smile on his face and goes straight for Ronnie's football gear. Brian takes the shoulder pads and puts limburger cheese under each shoulder and then takes the helmet and puts plastic wrap in it. He puts Jelly and Ketchup on the plastic and more plastic with holes poked in it over the Jelly and Ketchup. He laughs and goes back under the bed.

He decides to go to Toad's and mess up his dad's office and draw on Toad. After Toads he goes to Kiersten's old room and draws all over the walls, leaves muddy foot prints and a leaves food sitting out. "Take that!" He says before going under the bed. Brian sits goes back and sits under the stairwell that lead to Kiersten's old room. He puts his head on his knees and sits frustrated and upset. Thinking about all the times he spent with Kiersten. Suddenly it hit him. Something Schmoog said: "A pest in Salt Lake" He remembers, Salt Lake is in Utah.

He wonders if that was a message from Maurice. With how sciency this world was to Kiersten, why wouldn't she hang out with Maurice? Bring quickly heads to Salt Lake. He runs past Pumpkin and up to where he was heading. Brian takes a deep breath and goes up. He comes out and looks around.

There is Kiersten. She's lying in bed asleep and looks peaceful. Brian sits and stares at her for a little bit. He has a smile on his face and then realizes Maurice isn't there. He looks around some more and notices that Maurice was there at some point that night. There's some outdated homework shredded up. Before he leaves Brian discovers that she still has a picture of him with some things he gave her. He whispers, Thank you Maurice and heads back.

Brian goes back to the tire swings. He sits and wonders if maybe he should just give up and try again tomorrow. But will they pull him through again. He starts to cry a little bit because he had hoped to find Maurice. After an hour he checks his watch. He has two and half hours 'til sunrise. Brian decides that perhaps Maurice just doesn't want to see him or want him to be a monster since it has been so long. He takes one more stroll around the Monster World just so he'll never forget how it looked when everyone was happy.

A half an hour later he is back to his stair well to his room. He takes off and leaves his vest so that Maurice would know that he was there and didn't forget. He starts to cry again. He reluctantly turns but only stares up the stairs. He sits back down because he can't make up his mind.

"Do I stay, or do I go? I can't find him. But he has to know I'm here. God I don't know what to do!" He says to himself out loud again before putting his head on his knees and breaking down once more.


	4. The decision

Brian stands up on the stair case, takes a deep breath and starts to head up to his room. Suddenly he hears a voice behind him. "Trick or treat! Smell my feet!" Gomer hangs his feet down behind Brian. Brian looks up at him baffled. Gomer looks down and smiles at Brian before leaning back on a pillar.

"Hey guy! Don't leave yet! You forgot to try one last place! Try going behind the arcade!" Gomer says.

Brian grabs the vest and runs that way. Within two minutes Brian gets to the room behind the arcade and sees nobody. There is nothing, just a bunch of benches, broken stuff and action figures. Brian shakes his head and turns around. On his way out he grabs and slams a chair on the ground.

"Hey was that necessary bud?" A voice shouts.

Brian stops and smiles. He turns around and is face to face with Maurice. He runs up and gives him a hug. Afterward they do their high five, fore arm head butt.

"I thought I'd never see you again bud! I tried following you since you were in my hang out room. So I sent Gomer to find you!" Maurice says.

"God I've missed you Maurice! It's been too long!" Brian says with tears running down his face.

Maurice gives him another hug and tells him "I know bud! Hey I'm glad you kept the vest so that you wouldn't forget. I got new one too! Looks exactly like the old one."

"So how do you like my room? There are some baseball cards, some shit that I smashed and gotta put back and of course my action figures. I sleep on that bench because it helps the back but crooks the spine!" He says with a laugh.

Maurice and Brian talk for a little bit and Brian fills him in on what's going on. Maurice informs Brian that he did help him find Kiersten and that they do hang out once in a while. Maurice catches Brian up on the reconstruction of the Monster World. They begin walking around and causing mischief while they talk.

"Maurice, I there's one other reason I came down here." Brian says.

"Why else you down here Bri?" He asks.

"I'm taking up a new residence." Brian replies.

Maurice stops dead in his tracks and looks at Brian.  
"Holy shit bud! You sure you want to do that? I mean you'd still be a hero down here but are you gotta be sure about it bud. You'll change and everyone you know won't recognize ya and you'll have to forget everything you know. You sure that this is what you want? I know things are rough but I wanna make sure Bri." Maurice tells him.

Brian thinks for a little bit. He lets it all sink in. Maurice just dances around and makes jokes while Brian thinks. After a little while Maurice sits next to him.

"So…What's it gonna be Bri?"

Brian looks around and then at Maurice. He looks at his watch, Twenty minutes til sun up. Brian looks up the stair case to his room and then back at the ground. He stands up, takes off his watch and throws it on the ground before jumping on it. Maurice screams in excitement and jumps around in a circle with Brian, on the watch.

"Now we can have fun forever Maurice. Friends to the end"

They do their high five, fore arm, head butt.

"The wonders and the games begin Bri!" Maurice says.

"But it'll have to wait another fourteen hours Bud! Come, let's go have fun!"


End file.
